


over where?

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bumi forgets Aunt Toph is blind for a minute, he’s cute so she doesn’t bother to correct him, just thought of Aang’s kids bonding with the rest of the gaang, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bumi finds something cool on the shore and wants to show his Aunt Toph....if only she wasn’t blind
Kudos: 23





	over where?

**Author's Note:**

> i want to write more of the kids interacting with Sokka, Zuko, and Toph...i miss the Gaang shagaffd

There was something shiny that washed up on the shoreline, Bumi wasn't sure what it was and even poked at it for a minute to see if it would do anything.

Maybe an adult would know?

Uncle Sokka was off doing something, so was Uncle Zuko, Mom and Dad were on a mission, so he ran over to his Aunt Toph, she’d probably know what it was!

  
The little runt had ran off 20 minutes ago and Toph obviously couldn’t see where he went, Sokka had asked her to watch Bumi for a minute while he ran out to get something (forgetting she was blind, even after knowing eachother for a long time, but she didn’t bother to correct him, it was funnier each time)

finally, she heard the pitter patter of feet and thanked god that she wouldn’t need to explain to Katara and Aang that their son was missing

“Aunt Toph! i found something on the beach and it was really shiny looking and i poked it but it didn’t do anything and its super cool!” he yelled, grabbing the womans arm to pull her off of the bench “come look!”

she didn’t know whether to let the boy drag her or tell him flat out, either way, it was just as hilarious as the time Aang said to her “hey, can you look out for App-...i am so sorry”

”Bumi”

”whaaaaaat?”

”i’m Blind, you know this”

she didn’t know his expression, but she could tell he was either A) still confused or B) embarrassed about it

”Oh....” he paused for a minute “do you still wanna see?”

”wait until your Uncle Sokka comes back”


End file.
